Impulsos::
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: ...Un castillo casi vacío...un profesor...una alumna....y una biblioteca....que tienen en común? averigualo jaja No soy buena en los summarys solo lean, mi primer Lemmon y necesito opiniones!


_**.:.Impulsos.:.**_

No había nada especial en aquella fría tarde de sábado, excepto tal vez que era la primera de las vacaciones de invierno. Sus dos mejores amigos iban a pasa las fiestas en la Madriguera, pero ella no, había cancelado todos los planes con sus padres y había preferido quedarse en el colegio poniendo como excusa la proximidad de los EXTASIS…el porqué ni ella misma lo sabía, si ahí solo sufría, sufría por tener que verlo y no poder besarlo, porque lo único que le dedicaba eran miradas despectivas y humillaciones, nunca una sonrisa. Aún así sus miradas frías, sus comentarios sarcásticos, su sola presencia le era necesaria para respirar…_**"tal vez soy masoquista" **_ pensó de repente.

Segundos después se encontraba en la biblioteca, que para su sorpresa se hallaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria Madame Pince se encontraba cerca.

Con paso lento y desganado se acercó a la estantería de aquella materia que últimamente aborrecía más que de costumbre, pero que necesitaba desesperadamente como a su alma solamente porque Él estaba ahí, su razón para vivir y para buscar la muerte, aquella materia que ya no entendía por estarlo observando, pero en la que más se esforzaba por ser la mejor para obtener aunque fuera un poquito de su atención.

-Pociones…- susurró derrotada –_**"después de todo…quién me manda a mí a enamorarme de Snape…"**_- se reprochó mentalmente.

°°-°°°°-°°SSHGSSHGSSHG°°-°°°°-°°

El silencio de los pasillos era casi absoluto, una ondeante capa negra se movía con elegancia mientras sus pasos resonaban por el lugar. Severus Snape iba sumido en sus pensamientos al tiempo que caminaba sin rumbo. Últimamente su mente vagaba por las fantasías…fantasías imposibles de realizar según él.

-_**"Por el amor de Merlín…ella es mi alumna…no puedo tener esa clase de pensamientos con ella"**_- se decía, pero muy a su pesar una voz en su interior, no cabía duda de que era su parte irracional, le respondía creando así el conflicto interior que ahora tenía –_"Pero este es su último año…después ya no será más tu alumna" __**"Aún así le llevo veinte años" **__"Diecinueve Severus Diecinueve" __**"Eso es mucho tiempo" **__"No para un mago, vivimos mucho más tiempo, es normal que las parejas se lleven hasta 50 años y lo sabes" __**"Además ella me detesta" **__"No puedes estar tan seguro" __**"Claro que sí" **__"No recuerdas todas las veces que ella te defendió de sus amigos…ella confía en ti" __**"Pero…" **__"Pero qué? Severus" __**"Seguramente solo es un sentimiento pasajero" **__"Ya no eres un adolescente para estar teniendo calenturas momentáneas" __**"Yo…" **__"Admítelo, te enamoraste de ella" __**"Yo..." **__"Y ella de ti…"_

Por alguna extraña razón había llegado a la biblioteca que estaba vacía a primera vista…o esa impresión le daba al profesor.

°°-°°°°-°°SSHGSSHGSSHG°°-°°°°-°°

Hermione estaba harta, se había olvidado la varita en su habitación y el libro que quería se hallaba demasiado alto.

-No puede ser, primero creo que soy masoquista, luego me alejo de mis amigos, para colmo me enamoro de mi arrogante profesor de pociones y ahora ni siquiera puedo alcanzar un libro…- bufó sin querer en voz alta.

Lo que ella no notó fue que sus palabras llegaron a oídos de cierto profesor que se hallaba cerca de la estantería. La castaña se paraba de puntitas, pero a penas alcanzaba a rozar el lomo del libro. Sin previo aviso sintió una presencia detrás de ella y milésimas de segundo después un cuerpo pegado a su espalda y el aliento de alguien muy cerca de su cuello, una ano fina de piel pálida y dedos largos rozó la suya mientras sacaba dichoso libro del estante.

-Buscaba esto…señorita Granger- a Hermione se le erizó el vello de la nuca y le recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto reconoció la voz de su profesor de pociones.

-Si gra…gracias profesor Snape…- respondió ella completamente sonrojada por la cercanía del maestro.

-Qué hace aquí Granger?- preguntó aún con ella pegada a su cuerpo –creí que pasaría las vacaciones fuera del colegio como todos en su casa.

-Hubo un pe...peque…pequeño cam…cambio de planes profesor, y preferí quedarme en el castillo- la castaña estaba sumamente nerviosa y el que él le susurrara en el oído con esa voz tan suave, tan sensual…tan…sexy….la volvía completamente loca.

-Ah si…y se podría saber cuales fueron esos cambios de planes señorita Granger? O al menos la razón de éstos- dijo colocando suavemente su mano en la cadera de la chica que se estremeció al contacto.

-No…no creo que sea necesario profesor- trató de decir con fingida calma..

-No será…porque tiene que ver conmigo…señorita Granger- dijo susurrándole tan cerca que sus finos labios rozaron el lóbulo del oído de ella.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta tal punto que parecía la luz roja de un semáforo mientras que el severo profesor Severus sonreía enigmáticamente detrás de ella.

-Planea responder señorita Granger?

Hermione comenzaba a hiperventilar sin moverse siquiera un ápice del sitio en el que se encontraba. El profesor de Pociones deslizó su otra mano desde la pequeña mano de la castaña recorriendo su brazo…hombro…omoplato…costado…roza ligeramente su pecho haciendo que a ella le flaqueen las piernas…su cintura…hasta colocarla en la cadera de la chica acompañando a su otra mano, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-O es que acaso debo tomar su silencio como un sí…

-N…N…No pro…prof...profesor

-No se necesita hacer uso de Legeremancia para notar sus reacciones- susurró en su cuello.

-Rea…reaccio...nes?- tragó pesado al sentir el aliento de su profesor.

-Cree que no se lo que piensa? Lo que siente cuando me tiene cerca suyo? Cree que no conozco el motivo de su estremecimiento cuando la rozo?...- Severus se acercó lentamente a su cuello haciendo de cada segundo una lastimera eternidad para Hermione. EN cuanto él comenzó a besar su cuello ella no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado -…Cree que no sé a que se deben sus gemidos?...

Hermione supo en ese momento que ya no podía ocultarlo más, giró lentamente su rostro hasta que su boca rozó el oído de su profesor.

-_**"Es ahora o nunca"**_- pensó la castaña.

-Y bien va a responderme…VAS a responderme?

-Para que darle una respuesta que usted ya conoce…PROFESOR- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Esta siendo una joven insolente…señorita Granger…recuerde que soy su profesor y puedo castigarla- murmuró aún ocupado en el cuello de la chica.

-Y que clase de castigo me pondría profesor Snape?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza para facilitarle a él la tarea.

-Quiere…Quieres averiguarlo?- preguntó girándola bruscamente, quedando frente a ella a pocos centímetros de distancia.

La castaña miró fijamente los ojos negros generalmente inexpresivos de su profesor que ahora tenían un brillo que nunca había notado, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia los finos y delgados labios del hombre que tenía enfrente los cuales se curvaron en una pequeña media sonrisa en cuanto él notó en que dirección miraba la chica. Hermione humedeció inconcientemente sus labios con su lengua, cosa que excitó a Severus más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente se acercó y rozó apenas sus labios con los de ella.

-No me has respondido…quieres averiguar que clase de castigo te espera?- susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Los latidos de su corazón iban en constante aumento, su mente comenzaba a ser nublada por el deseo, realmente quería gritarle que Sí, que la castigara siempre que quisiera, todo el tiempo…pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, aún así sus ojos la delataban y sus acciones eran más que respuesta para el profesor. En cuanto encontró ese brillo de deseo que estaba seguro sus ojos también tenían sonrió de medio lado. La castaña tomó al ojinegro por el cuello de la túnica y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso hambriento.

Empezaron recorriendo los labios del otro con infinita necesidad, Hermione tenía los brazo alrededor de su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello con desesperación que, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, no era grasoso sino suave y sedoso con un ligero aroma a hierbas. Severus por su parte la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, no quería dejarla ir, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabella enredándose en sus, ahora, controlados rizos castaños mientras que la otra tomó un camino algo más travieso bajando por su espalda hasta su firme y bien formado trasero.

La castaña gimió ante el contacto, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo o detenerlo.

Se separaron a tomar aire ambos con los labios muy rojos y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Ninguno cambió las manos de lugar ni desvió la mirada del otro, en los ojos de ambos se podía apreciar el mismo brillos…definitivamente deseo, lujuria y… ¿cariño? O quizá ¿amor?

-Es esto lo que quiere señorita Granger?- dijo pegando su cuerpo al de ella que seguía apoyada en la estantería.

-Siii- alcanzó a decir ella cegada por el placer.

-Qué?- cuestionó en mayor mirándola a los ojos.

-Quiero que me tomes aquí y ahora contra esta estantería Severus…

El que ella pronunciara su nombre lo hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos recorrían libremente el cuerpo de la castaña que soltaba gemidos cada vez que Severus rozaba alguna zona sensible.

La temperatura del lugar iba en aumento alarmante a pesar de que afuera de la ventana se veían caer blancos copos de nieve.

De alguna manera la túnica de la castaña terminó en el suelo cerca de la ventana. Mientras la chica se sacaba los zapatos con los pies, desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la túnica negra se su profesor que al no querer quedarse atrás deshizo el nudo de su corbata de Gryffindor y la arrojó al suelo para luego ocuparse de los botones de su blanca camisa que también tenía el escudo de su casa.

-Odio Gryffindor- dijo lanzando lejos la prenda de su alumna.

En poco tiempo la chica había conseguido desabrochar toda la túnica del hombre solo para encontrarse con otra enorme hilera de botones esta vez de su blanca y pulcra camisa. Sin importarle mucho comenzó a desabrochar nuevamente los botones sin perder ese ligero toque de delicadeza a la hora de recorrer el cuerpo del mayor. Severus, que tampoco perdía el tiempo, le había quitado l falda del uniforme a Hermione sin dejar de besarla y la sostenía para que mantuviera el equilibrio mientras se deshacía de los zapatos del hombre con los pies.

En meno de lo esperado Hermione se encontraba vestida únicamente en ropa interior y Severus tenía el torso descubierto. Lentamente el mago se separó de su alumna para poder observarla mejor.

-Hermione, es rojo- dijo señalando el conjunto de lencería que llevaba la castaña- siempre fiel a tu casa.

-Hasta el final- dijo sonriendo de medio lado sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Pero Gryffindor no es de mi agrado- dijo con una mirada pícara –así que tendré que deshacerme de esto…

Antes de continuar Severus tomó su varita y realizó tres hechizos no verbales sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

-Para que…

-Uno trabé la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar y los elfos no se puedan aparecer, dos un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y tres…uno anticonceptivo.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, realmente pensaba en todo, esa era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ese hombre. Lentamente Severus se acercó a besar a la chica nuevamente, acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior de Hermione que abrió la boca gustosa de profundizar el beso. Con movimientos precisos el severo profesor de pociones deslizó su mano izquierda por la espalda de la castaña y desabrochó rápidamente su sostén, luego se separó poco a poco de ella y lo arrojó lejos. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando a la chica que comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo lo cual no hizo más que excitar más al mago que acercó de nuevo su rostro a de ella para probar sus rojos labios una vez más. Esta vez su boca fue delineando la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello donde se ocupó de dejar una marca del lado derecho, hasta que por fin llegó al pecho de la castaña, con su mano derecha se ocupó de acariciar con tacto perfecto y preciso su pezón izquierdo mientras su boca se ocupaba del derecho alternando de vez en cuando.

Hermione no podía sino suspirar y gemir ligeramente mientras acariciaba y tiraba suavemente de los negros cabellos de Severus, su Severus. El hombre regresó a su boca en cuanto dejó ambos pezones erectos y sin dejar de tocarla y acariciarla se acercó a su oído rozando la piel de la chica con sus labios.

-Hermione…- dijo con una voz sensualmente grave y ronca –tú…eres virgen?- preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un enorme sonrojo y un leve asentimiento por parte de ella,

Severus sonrió, sería el primero _**"Y único…"**_ en poseerla, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la castaña y volvió a bajar hasta su boca, luego delineó sus labios con el pulgar mientras bajaba por su cuello y su pecho dejando una nueva marca esta vez más notoria justo en medio de sus senos. Fue bajando por su vientre dejando un camino de besos húmedos por donde pasaba. Se entretuvo largo rato en su ombligo trazando círculos con la lengua. Hermione no encontraba de donde sostenerse, en realidad no sabía como es que aún se mantenía en pie. El profesor, que se encontraba prácticamente hincado en el suelo, a miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras bajaba la última prenda prenda de ella con los dientes. En cuanto la castaña estuvo completamente desnuda se separó y la observó durante unos minutos.

-Eres hermosa- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla.

Hermione no se quedó atrás, con manos temblorosas se dirigió al cinturón del hombre que la besaba con fiereza y después de algunos intentos logró desabrocharlo, luego pasó su mano sobre el bulto que estaba formando en los pantalones de él que se quedó sin respiración unos segundos al sentir AHÍ la mano de la castaña. Sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos como esperando que la detuviera en algún momento desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la bragueta permitiendo que la prenda se deslizara hasta el piso quedando abandonado como el resto de la ropa.

Severus se puso de rodillas nuevamente ante la extrañada mirada de sus alumna, se acercó lenta muy lentamente a ella hasta que la chica sintió el aliento de su profesor demasiado cerca de sus partes íntimas.

-Sev…Severus que…- pero no obtuvo respuesta a la pregunta que trató de formular.

Él comenzó a besar el interior de sus muslos ascendiendo lentamente hacia su centro. Ágilmente pasó una de las piernas de Hermione sobre su hombro colocándose a la altura indicada, en ese momento Hermione comprendió completamente cuales eran las intenciones de Severus.

-Seve…ahhh- intentó impedirlo pero no pudo terminar la frase en cuanto sintió la boca de él haciendo contacto con su parte más íntima.

El profesor tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos que provocaba en la chica. Rápidamente se apoderó del botoncito del placer de la castaña haciendo círculos a su alrededor y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Hermione se sobresaltó de repente al sentir un dedo en su interior y gimió aún más fuerte aferrándose a la cabeza de Severus para no caer. En cuanto el mago notó que la chica se había relajado introdujo un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero para luego moverlos con delicadeza de dentro hacia fuera. Hermione sintió un calor extenso por todo su cuerpo sumado a una sensación inexplicable completamente nueva explotando en el más grande de los placeres.

En ese momento el mago se puso de pie y reclamó nuevamente los labios de la castaña tomándola por la cintura, lentamente bajó sus manos a su trasero para levantarla y sentarla sobre la mesa que se hallaba junto a la ventana. Siguió besándola recargándose levemente sobre ella hasta dejarla recostada sobre la lisa superficie de madera. Hermione puso sus manos en la cadera del mayor recorriendo la orilla de su ropa interior para después irla bajando lentamente hasta retirarla completamente quedando ambos desnudos. Severus se separó de la chica y la miró unos minutos mientras ella reía ligeramente.

-Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó él con voz grave y ronca en su oído.

-Esto- respondió ella pero al ver la ceja levantada de su profesor continuó –nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería sobre una mesa en la biblioteca, pero…- el hombre la miró extrañado –si soñaba que fuera contigo- concluyó completamente abochornada.

-Estás segura?- le preguntó tiernamente cerca de sus labios.

-Sí…

Severus cerró la distancia que las separaba y la beso dulce y tiernamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Lentamente fue entrando en ella, pero se detuvo en cuanto la castaña hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Se quedó completamente quieto mientras le besaba el rostro y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído. Poco a poco la expresión de la castaña se fue relajando y le indicó al pelinegro que continuara. Cuidadosamente se introdujo en ella por completo para luego volver a deslizarse fuera y dentro nuevamente iniciando un preciso vaivén que aumentaba lentamente de velocidad arrancándoles a ambos gemidos de placer. De repente Severus comenzó a ir más y más rápido en sus embestidas. La chica cerró los ojos sintiéndose plenamente feliz de estar con el hombre que amaba, acercándose nuevamente al borde del orgasmo se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Severus haciéndole pequeñas marcas con las uñas. En cuanto la castaña llegó al clímax por segunda vez él no pudo evitar hacerlo también dejando su semilla dentro de ella.

Despacio para no hacerle daño salió del interior de Hermione y le dio un beso dulce en la frente. Con un hechizo ambos estuvieron limpios y vestidos de nuevo. Hermione se acercó a Severus y le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios antes de tomar camino rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca cuando la voz del profesor la detuvo.

-Hermione…Qué fue esto?- pregunto el ojinegro mirándola.

-Algo que espero se repita- le respondió ella sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo antes de recoger su mochila y sus libros para salir del lugar.

Severus se quedó embobado viendo como la castaña salía de la biblioteca moviendo sensualmente las caderas mientras su melena era alborotada por el viento que se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo.

-Oh lo hará mi gatita de Gryffindor, puedes tener por seguro que esto se va a repetir muy pronto, tarde o temprano…- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pensaba _**"Y espero que sea más temprano que tarde".**_

Rápidamente se puso en pie y salió de la biblioteca por el mismo camino que había tomado su alumna minutos antes para luego dirigirse a la mazmorras reflexionando en que aún tenían varios días por delante, sin clases, sin alumnos, sin Potter y Weasley y sobre todo con mucho, mucho tiempo y espacio para ellos…

** SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG °°-°°°°-°°**

**Hola!**

**Jaja mi primer LEMMON así que realmente tengo que pedirles varios reviews para ver como quedó, si les gustó o….necesito más práctica para poner Lemmon en mis demás fics jaja!**

Bueno el resto ya lo saben maleficios, imperdonables, howlers, etc…dejen un review solo has Clic en el botoncito que dice GO…si ese que estas viendo. Pásense por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá!

Besitos

Los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter _**(cassiddymalfoy)**_ KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión De Las Lupinas

(y algunas más)

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**


End file.
